


Every devil in this house

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender reveal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Thanks to probable divine or otherwise intervention, Amy isn't pregnant. What now?





	Every devil in this house

**Author's Note:**

> Title from every devil by Tanya Donnelly. For the trope bingo spot deal with the devil. Not mine, no profit garnered. Thank you thank you a!!

The thing of it was, Amy actually tried to get pregnant a few years after Emma was born and it just did not happen. Adam said they should just give up instead of spending money to fix whatever problem was going on. Plus, Emma was great. They were good with Emma. She agreed. 

So she made a deal with God or Satan, whomever was answering that she wouldn't be pregnant again all those years later after the divorce. Adam wasn't supposed to be able to get her pregnant. She barely used birth control when they were together. 

Her prayers were answered. All of the non Cloud 9 pregnancy tests said she was not pregnant. "So you're just fat," Cheyenne said. "That's disappointing. I was stoked for the drama."

"Well, drama deprived," Amy said. 

She went to the doctor the next day just to be one hundred percent sure. The doctor said she was not pregnant. "Definitely not."

"That's great," Amy said, weakly. "Just great."

She wondered what she owed God. Or Satan. Probably Satan. The God from church on Sundays was not, according to the priests Amy knew, interested in ending pregnancies. Probably Satan. 

She wondered what she owed Satan. 

She and Alex finally had sex and they used a condom and it was excellent. Then Alex's ex-girlfriend showed up and he dumped Amy. He was super nice about it. But she was still dumped. 

Kelly dumped Jonah. Apparently her ex-boyfriend showed up. She was not super nice about it, so far as Amy heard from basically everyone on the floor. Luckily Kelly also quit so Amy didn't have to pretend she gave a hot damn. She was straight up glad Jonah was single. 

Maybe Satan would send her a sign. Could happen, she thought. Anything could happen. Where did someone get messages from Satan? She tried spending time in the music aisle. She also spent time in the liquor aisle. Which was where she found Jonah, actually. Jonah said, "It was probably a good thing to be dumped, right?"

"Me more than you," Amy said. "I mean, Alex was really nice about it."

"That's nice of you to say," Jonah said. 

"Wanna do something tonight? Emma's at Adam's," Amy said. It felt like the right thing to say in the liquor aisle. Maybe Satan commanded her. 

Jonah said yes and came over. He looked more handsome than normal when he was disheveled and just wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with some weird logo on it she assumed was from one of his podcasts or magazines. 

They talked about how Jeff had betrayed everyone and Mateo and Myrtle was still fired. Which was depressing. They both agreed it was depressing. Amy tried to think of something else to say. She turned on her video game and started playing, trying to get Jonah to join in. "Violence," she said. "Solves everything." 

Jonah smiled at her. "I don't think so." 

Then he kissed her and she had to pause the game. She said, "I can get back to it." 

They went quickly and then slowly and they were so almost having sex, his jeans were down around his thighs and they stopped, she said, "We should, like, condom?"

"Okay," Jonah said. He was reaching over her and around her and she could feel his dick pressed against her stomach. He said, "Yay, found it." She opened her eyes and watched him put it on his dick. 

She said, "Was I supposed to do something, like, put it on with my mouth? I've never done that."

"We're good," he said. He was on top of her and she felt his hand guiding his dick in. It felt good. It felt really good. He said, "Tell me what you want me to do. Like, so you feel good."

"Do you mean come?" She arched her back and pushed back against him. 

"What do you like?" He had long lashes and a very nicely groomed brows.

She couldn't really think just then. She said, "I like you."

He kissed her and kissed her. She did come, after he did. She laid on the couch for a minute and then she said, "Oh, God, I've got to clean up. I hate that part."

"Next time in bed," Jonah said. He didn't even look ridiculous naked and carrying paper towels. He even helped her clean up. 

Then he got dressed. He had to leave suddenly. She said, "Is this because you're freaking out?"

"I'm happy freaking out," Jonah said. "Happy, I promise. But Emma's home in the morning. And I should go home, too."

"Okay, good point," Amy said. 

She woke up at three am and stared at the ceiling. The room was very dark. She didn't understand why the devil wanted her to be with Jonah. Why did the devil want Amy to be happy? Maybe God was on her side. 

Maybe, she thought, she just hadn't been pregnant. Hormones were weird. She could have been pregnant and then just not been pregnant. She'd had a few of those when she was younger and had been with Adam. 

Maybe nothing had happened and she wasn't being punished. She couldn't afford to be pregnant, she didn't have time to be a mother again. 

There was always enough time to put off shit, she thought. Sometimes you should just make a decision and get off the pot. She sighed. Part of her thought she couldn't do things unless they were hard, and there was no point in trying too hard. 

She wasn't pregnant and that was great. She'd had sex with Jonah and that was awesome. Super awesome. 

She drove to his apartment with coffee she bought at some drive through. She knocked on his door and hoped Kelly didn't answer. Kelly had moved away, it was really unlikely. Jonah answered in boxers and a t-shirt. He said, "You brought me coffee."

"In case you were freaking out," she said. "I mean, I'm not freaking out. But you have a tendency."

"You have a tendency," he said. He took one of the coffees from her and opened the door wider. "But I'm not freaking out."

"I'm good," Amy said. "I'm happy. You could make us breakfast. We could sit and have a little date."

"First of many," Jonah said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Amy said.


End file.
